Kurai Kokoro
by Yoshida Kuragari
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata es un chico frio y rebelde con una coraza mas dura que el diamante. Uchiha Sasuke es una chica amable y gentil pero con un genio de los mil demonios si se le llega a enojar ¿Sera capaz de entrar Sasuke en la coraza de Hinata y lograra que el frio corazon de ese chico vampiro lata de nuevo?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclairme Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto yo solo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro, en cambio Miyuki es completamente mía queda claro al igual que esta historia. **

**Advertencia: el siguiente contenido contiene lenguaje soez muerte de personajes y sexo si eres menor de 16 por amor a Kami no leas esto y si lo haces pídeles permiso a tus padres**.

_**Los personajes son Hinata y Sasuke pero Hinata es chico y Sasuke mujer pero conservaran sus nombres originales así como el resto de personajes. **_

**Kuragari: hola como estan?- sonrisa estúpida por parte de la escritora. – Bien sé que debería actualizar mis otros fic pero necesito publicar esta idea para poder seguir con las otras historias. **

_:_-:-._:-:.-:_.-:-:_.-:-._._:-:_._:-:-:-._:-:-..-:-:-:_:_._:-:-:-:-:_._

_**Capítulo I **_

Instituto Konoha un lugar para chicos de dinero si entrabas becado debías estar preparado psicológicamente para las burlas de los chicos y chicas populares el instituto estaba bajo el mandato de Haruno Sakura una chica de cabellos rosa, ojos jade delgada y sin curvas su mejor amiga Uzumaki Karin una chica de cabellos rojo fuego ojos del mismo color ambas chicas crueles y déspotas con quienes se metan en su camino ambas capitanas del equipo de porristas.

Sakura es la novia de Namikaze Naruto rubio y de unos hermosos ojos azules que reflejan cierto brillo de maldad es sus ojos capitán del equipo de football mejor amigo de Shimura Sai novio de Karin el instituto de Konoha se encuentra bajo el dominio de estos cuatro pero a pesar de que poseían ese dominio habían dos chicas con las que no se metían la primera era Hatake Shion de ojos lavanda claro y cabello rubio platinado con leves mechones plata hija de Hatake Kakashi el profesor de arte y música pues sabían que tocar a la princesa Hatake era condenarse a ellos mismos pues Kakashi no toleraba que tocaran a su princesita la única vez que molestaron a Shion fue en la escuela primaria donde cortaron su cabello rubio platinado frente a todos sus compañeros y maestra Terumi Mei una mujer de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos azul profundo quienes se burlaron de Shion cuando Kakashi se enteró de lo que le hicieron a Shion hizo hasta lo imposible para que despidieran a Mei luego de eso les informo a los padres de los responsables.

Uchiha Sasuke era la hija menor de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha su hermano mayor Uchiha Itachi era conocido como un genio al igual que la princesa Uchiha la familia Uchiha era una de las más importantes tanto en Japón como en todo el mundo aparte de su inmersa fortuna la familia Uchiha era reconocida por poseer el cabello negro azabache y ojos del mismo color que en ocasiones cambiaban a un rojo sangre con tres aspas alrededor del iris cuando eso sucedía solo significaba una cosa los Uchiha estaban molestos y querían venganza y lastimosamente para Sakura y Karin les tocó vivir en carne propia una de las venganza de la princesa Uchiha cunado le levantaron la falda en sexto grado la Uchiha les había cortado el cabello hasta que ambas parecieran chicos no conforme con eso las golpeo y las dejo encerradas en el armario de limpieza donde estuvieron por horas cuando el instituto se dio cuenta de lo que les paso a las reinas del colegio estallaron en burlas hacia Sakura y Karin quienes no aparecieron hasta que sus cabellos estaban largos.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

Mansión Uchiha para ser más específicos en la habitación de Sasuke donde la morena se empezaba a levantar Sasuke poseía una belleza digna de una diosa del olimpo cabellos negros alta piernas estilizadas y delgadas firmes senos grandes caderas anchas y cintura estrecha la perfección hecha mujer aparte de eso tenía una personalidad muy parecida a la de su madre Mikoto amable, gentil, seria y poco habladora pero cuando se enojaba era como ver al mismo diablo en persona ni siquiera Mikoto daba tanto miedo como ella.

**-Estúpida Sakura y estúpida Karin por no dejar de joderme la vida acosándome para preguntarme por Itachi-niisan joder yo sé que mi niisan está buenísimo pero no es para que acosen.- eran los pensamientos de Sasuke al saber que de nuevo seria acosada por esas dos inútiles cabezas huecas buenas para nada. – Por kami como me gustaría encontrar a alguien con cerebro y que no se acerque a mí por intereses o por filtrar con mi niisan hmp Shion es la única amiga sincera que tengo y en ocasiones me dan ganas de matarla por escandalosa.- **

Sin duda nuestra querida Uchiha estaba por pasar un día muy difícil pero ella sabía que así como era de escandalosa su amiga era una buena persona que mostraba un coraza para que no la lastimaran, ella por el contrario siempre se mostraba arisca con personas que no conocía pero cuando tomaba confianza era amable pero no confiaba del todo pues Fugaku siempre le había dicho que creer ciegamente en alguien era un error que los Uchiha no cometían pues esos errores eran de débiles.

Con un suspiro de completo aburrimiento la Uchiha menor salió de la cama con dirección al baño una vez bañada la Uchiha se colocó el uniforme del instituto que consistía en una falda hasta medio muslo tableada color azul marino con unas líneas en rojo sangre unas calcetas negras altas un saco negro una cubavera blanca con un listón rojo y el símbolo del instituto.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

A las afueras de Konoha se encontraba una enorme mansión habitada solo por un chico alto de cabellos negro azulados cortos y un flequillo de lado cuerpo bien definido y una mirada seria y fría que solo mostraba una profunda nada ojos color perla con toques violeta, una chica alta de cuerpo bien proporcionado cabellos negros y ojos morado oscuro y tenía la misma mirada que el chico fría y carente de vida.

-Estas seguro de lo que haremos niisan recuerda que después no hay marca atrás.- dijo la chica de ojos morados.

-Hmp lo se imoto no tienes por qué repetírmelo demo ellos deben pagar por la muerte de nuestra familia y dejarnos solos.- respondió el chico de ojiperla.

-Bien en ese caso vámonos las clases empezaran dentro de poco y tengo entendido que ‟ellos" estudian allí.- dijo la ojimorado.

\- Por fin obtendremos venganza y créeme que disfrutare mucho el torturarlos.- dijo el ojiperla de manera retorcida.

-Lo que digas niisan.- murmuro la menor cada día su hermano mayor se sumía en una terrible oscuridad a pesar de que eran mellizos no podía entender a su hermano el único que de alguna manera lo entendía era Yamanaka Ino el mejor amigo de su hermano.

Ambos chicos dejaron aquella vieja mansión a las afueras de Konoha para entrar al instituto de Konoha y destruir a los culpables de la muerte de sus padres y hermanos.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

Instituto Konoha se podía distinguir la gran cantidad de alumnos abriéndole paso a Sakura, Karin, Naruto y Sai atrás de ellos venían su grupo de seguidores como perros falderos.

Después de todo el alboroto armado por el grupo de idiotas como los llamaban cada uno se dirigió a su salón a la espera de su profesor.

-Buenos días alumnos.- saludo Kurenai Yuhi una morena de ojos rojos y curvas pronunciadas. –El día de hoy tenemos tres alumnos nuevos por favor pasen y preséntense.- ordeno Kurenai todo el salón dirigió su vista hasta la puerta todos menos Sasuke y Shion que estaban más entretenidas viendo atreves de la ventana. La puerta corrediza se abrió entrando primero un chico de un cabello rubio platina y unos hermosos ojos azul celeste con el cabello recogido en una coleta lata y un mechón de cabello cubriéndole un ojo, detrás del rubio entro una chica de cabellos negro y ojos morados y mirada fría y por ultimo un ojiperla de ojos fríos y calculadores alto de cabello negro azulado y flequillo de lado un piercing en la ceja izquierda el uniforme desordenado.

-Soy Yamanaka Ino y vengo de Suna.- se presentó el rubio mirándolos con una sonrisa de lado de completa burla.

-Hyuuga Miyuki y también vengo de Suna no me interesa conocerlos si no tiene cerebro.- se presentó la ojimorado con una mirada fría y sonrisa sarcástica.

-Hyuuga.- el chico guardo silencio al ver a todas sus compañeras mirarle con amor y suspirando. – Hinata al igual que ellos soy de Suna y el mellizo de Miyuki.- dijo Hinata observando que cierta chica ni siquiera lo volteaba a ver. El rubio y los dos pelinegros inhalaron aire olfateando la sangre de sus compañeros ninguna les pareció llamativa excepto la sangre de las dos chicas que parecían ajenas a sus presencias.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Bien les informo que esta historia solo estará a prueba y si no es bien recibida la eliminare y jamás la volveré a subir. **_

_**Otra cosa actualmente tengo lesionado un tendón de mi mano derecha así que mi hermano me está haciendo el favor de redactar en Word mientras le dicto cualquier error es culpa de él. La historia será de vampiros. **_

_**Dejen review **_

_**Se despide con cariño **_

_**Kuragari Uchiha **_

_**Matta nee **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclairme Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto yo solo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro, en cambio Miyuki es completamente mía queda claro al igual que esta historia. **

**Advertencia: el siguiente contenido contiene lenguaje soez muerte de personajes y sexo si eres menor de 16 por amor a Kami no leas esto y si lo haces pídeles permiso a tus padres**.

_**Los personajes son Hinata y Sasuke pero Hinata es chico y Sasuke mujer pero conservaran sus nombres originales así como el resto de personajes. **_

_**Historia anti-Sakura, anti-Karin y anti-Naruto. **_

_**-‟Hubo un tiempo en el que no estaba seguro pero tu aliviabas mi mente no hay dudas de que ahora estas en mi corazón".- Guns N′ Roses – Patience. **_

_**-‟Seriamos tan felices tu y yo sin nadie que no diga que hacer". The Beatles **_

**_.,.,.,:;.,:,.;:,:;:,:;.;:_,:;:,.-,.;.-,,.,:,,-.-.,.-.,.-..,.=)/**

**-Llevas la sangre de los Uchiha una sangre de traidores pero aun así te amo tu lograste que me volviera sentir vivo por eso no me importaría que fueras tu quien me mata.- pensamientos. **

_-El realmente se ha enamorado de ella y por eso está dispuesto a dar su vida por ella y entregarle su corazón.- flash back_**. **

_**-Aquellos que son capaz de traicionar deben afrontar el hecho que sobre sus descendientes caerá la venganza de las personas a las que les hicieron daño, pero aquel que se deje seducir por el mal y la venganza quedara sumido en la oscuridad el odio y el sufrimiento hasta que encuentre nuevamente la luz. Pero recuerda que solo aquellos que quieren ser salvados podrán encontrarla.- conversaciones telepáticas entre demonios y otros seres. **_

_**:-.,,.-,-.-,-.,;.-,.-,,.-,.-;:_,.,_:;:,.-;:_;-.,_-.,-.,.,.*-*_*:,;.;:**_

_**Capitulo II**_

Ino, Hinata y Miyuki estaban tan concentrados percibiendo el olor entre dulce y acido de Sasuke y Shion que cuando un olor de la repugnante sangre de traidores se coló a su delicado y desarrollado olfato dejaron de ver a la rubia y la pelinegra para buscar ese maldito mal olor tan repugnante para ellos y lo encontraron al ver a Sakura y Karin.

_**-No me jodas no me digas ellas son las descendientes de esos bastardos traidores.- pregunto Miyuki a sus hermanos con el ceño fruncido. **_

_**-Pues al parecer si lo son recuerda que ellos dijeron que los traidores pertenecían a clanes y como todo clan poseía rasgos únicos los Haruno un estúpido color de cabello rosa chicle, los Uzumaki cabello rojo o rubio al igual que los Senju pero en ocasiones varia a rubio o castaño los Sarutobi igual cabello negro o castaño y los Uchiha cabellos y ojos negro azabache pero cuando se molestan cambian a un rojo sangre.- dijo Ino molesto y mirando con odio a Sakura y Karin que no se habían percatado de sus miradas. **_

_**-No importa a que clan pertenezca ni quienes hayan sido sus ancestros ellas al igual que el resto de sus clanes, junto a los Sarutobi y Uchiha dejaran de existir por traidores.- dijo Hinata con odio y un aura oscura y tenebrosa. Ino y Miyuki lo miraban preocupados pues no les gustaba verlo en ese estado tan oscuro. **_

-Ino te sentaras con Shion, Hinata con Sasuke y Miyuki con Shikamaru.- dijo Kurenai era la sensei de música y arte pero al instante se escucharon las réplicas.

-Pero Kurenai sensei no puede permitir que una chica y dos chicos tan perfectos como ellos se sienten con esos perdedores, ellos deben sentarse junto a Karin y yo.- dijo Sakura mirando con una sonrisa coqueta a Hinata.

-Prefiero sentarme con un perdedor como tú lo llamas, a tener que estar soportando tu voz chillona estúpida chicle andante.- mascullo entre dientes la Hyuuga mirando con asco a Sakura. –Quien demonios es Shikamaru?- pregunto algo molesta la Hyuuga.

-Mendokusai soy yo.- dijo un chico de ojos y cabellos negros atados en una coleta alta dándole el aspecto de una piña.

-Tks genial me toco un maldito vago.- murmuro Miyuki algo molesta pero en si el chico le agradaba sobre todo el olor de su sangre que era un mezcla muy extraña pero lo más raro para la Hyuuga era ese sentimiento de que ya lo conocía de antes.

Sakura y Karin miraban con odio a la Hyuuga acaso esa niñata no sabía quiénes eran ellas con todo la intención metieron, el pie en el camino de la Hyuuga para hacer que esta tropezara pero nada de eso sucedió antes de que eso sucediera ellas habían retirado el pie por una fuerza invisible mientras la Hyuuga sonreía de lado.

Ino y Hinata al ver a la pequeña y molesta Hyuuga caminar hacia su compañero decidieron hacer lo mismo provocando más la furia de la rosadita y la pelirroja.

-Si ustedes se sientan con esos inútiles se arrepentirán nosotras nos encargaremos de que su vida y la de sus compañeras y compañero se un infierno.- dijo Karin sonriendo de lado al igual que Sakura quería a esos chicos en su grupo.

-Escúchame bien estúpida descerebrada tú haces algo en contra de mis hermanos o en contra de nuestros compañeros y yo personalmente hare que conozcas el verdadero infierno.- siseo de una manera macabra y retorcida la Hyuuga nadie absolutamente nadie la amenazaba a ella y a su familia y salía vivo para contarlo. Al escuchar la amenaza todos guardaron silencio el resto de los alumnos estaban en completo silencio para ese entonces Shion y Sasuke ya habían caído en cuenta de la presencia de los nuevos pero de alguna manera Shion y Sasuke se encontraban incomodas al sentir el aura de los nuevos. Karin y Sakura no se atrevieron a decir absolutamente nada al percibir la mirada homicida del rubio y el pelinegro.

-Esto no se va a quedar así.- murmuro Sakura entre dientes.

-Hola muñeca soy Ino y él es Hinata.- se presentó de manera galante el rubio con una sonrisa coqueta, Shion lo miro de arriba abajo la rubia tenía que admitir que ambos estaban realmente buenos pero el aura del chico de cabellos azulados era bastante oscura y tranquila, en cambio la del rubio era cálida y relajada, miro disimulada mente a la chica que poseía una aura serena y sádica.

-Mucho gusto soy Shion y ella es Sasuke.- presento Shion con una sonrisa de lado mirando como la Uchiha la fulminaba con la mirada. Sasuke estaba tan concentrada asesinando a la rubia de su mejor amiga

-Mmm que fastidio acaso no piensan dejar de mirarme.- murmuro Hinata provocando que Sasuke lo viera cuando se sentó a junto a ella.

-Qué crees que haces?- pregunto la Uchiha con el ceño fruncido el Hyuuga solo la miro de reojo y soltó un bufido junto a una maldición.

-Me siento que no es obvio acaso no escuchaste a la sensei decir que me sentaría contigo mocosa engreída.- siseo molesto el Hyuuga y pensar que la sangre de esa chica era exquisita y ella tenía un carácter tan agrio como el de Temari y Gaara, en cierta formo los extrañaba.

-Como sea solo no te me acerques y ni se te ocurra pensar que puedes salir conmigo.- dijo Sasuke de manera seria no quería ganarse otro fan.

-Te aclarare algo niñata ni aunque fueras la última mujer sobre la faz de la tierra me fijaría en ti prefiero cometer incesto con mi hermanan a enamorarme de una engreída como tu.- murmuro el Hyuuga, kami esa mocosa era un molestia observo como Ino lo miraba como diciendo_ ya sabía que eras un maldito pervertido y que te gustaba el incesto._

-Sabes Hinata kun creo que tú eres la persona menos indicada para decirle a la señorita que es una engreída.- dijo Ino con burla al ver que el Hyuuga tenía un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha.

-Cierra la boca o le diré a Temari que fuiste tú quien se robó sus bragas y sostenes.- amenazo el Hyuuga y ante todo pronóstico Ino palideció al recordar la paliza que le había dado la rubia de cuatro coletas.

-Hinata amigo del alma no hay que llegar a amenazas innecesarias sabes que puedes contar conmigo y.- el rubio fue interrumpido por la Hyuuga menor.

-Así que fuiste tú quien le robo la ropa interior a Temari neesan prepárate para sufrir Ino nii, pero bueno eso no importa mucho ahora les presento a Nara Shikamaru.- dijo la Hyuuga con una sonrisa ya sabía porque el perezoso del Nara se le así conocido después de todo es casi imposible que olvides a tu amigo de la infancia y sobre todo tu primer beso.

-Tiempo sin verte Nara.- murmuro el Hyuuga con una sonrisa de lado y observando como los ojos de su hermana mostraban cierta calidez junto al chico problemático.

-Lo mismo digo Hyuuga y bueno hola.- dijo el Nara saludando a Ino que no tenía ni idea de quien era.

-Hm hola mi nombre es Ino y soy el mejor amigo de este cubito de hielo.- se presentó el Yamanaka.

-Mucho gusto, problemática será mejor que nos sentemos o Kurenai sensei se molestara mas.- murmuro Shikamaru al percibir el aura oscura y molesta de Kurenai, la Hyuuga solo asintió y regreso a su lugar con el perezoso.

-Muy bien ya que no hay más distracciones comenzare la clase el día de hoy les hablare sobre Van Gogh.

Vincent Willem van Gogh, Países Bajos, 30 de marzo de 1853-Auvers-sur-Oise, Francia, 29 de julio de 1890) fue un pintor neerlandés, uno de los principales exponentes del postimpresionismo.

Pintó unos 900 cuadros (entre ellos 27 autorretratos y 148 acuarelas) y realizó más de 1.600 dibujos. Una figura central en su vida fue su hermano menor Theo, quien le prestó apoyo financiero de manera continua y desinteresada. La gran amistad entre ellos está documentada en las numerosas cartas que se intercambiaron desde agosto de 1872. De las 800 cartas que se conservan del pintor, unas 650 eran para Theo; las otras son correspondencia con amigos y familiares.

A pesar que desde muy joven tuvo inclinación hacia el dibujo, su primer trabajo fue en una galería de arte. Más tarde se convirtió en pastor protestante y en 1879, a la edad de 26 años, se marchó como misionero a una región minera de Bélgica, donde comenzó a dibujar a la gente de la comunidad local. En 1885 pintó su primera gran obra _Los comedores de patatas_. En ese momento su paleta se componía principalmente de tonos sombríos terrosos. La luz de colores vivos por la que es conocido surgió en obras posteriores, cuando se trasladó al sur de Francia, consiguiendo su plenitud durante su estancia en Arlés en 1888. La calidad de su obra sólo fue reconocida después de su muerte, considerándose en la actualidad uno de los grandes maestros de la pintura. Tuvo una gran influencia en el arte del siglo XX, especialmente entre los expresionistas alemanes y los fauvistas como Derain, Vlaminck y Kees Van Dongen. Sufrió frecuentes brotes de una enfermedad mental a lo largo de su vida, que le llevó a producirse una herida de bala que acabó con su vida a la edad de 37 años. A pesar de que existe una tendencia general a especular que su enfermedad mental influyese en su pintura, el crítico de arte Robert Hughes cree que las obras del artista están ejecutadas con un completo control.- término de relatar Kurenai al ver que nadie le prestaba atención decido preguntar. –Señorita Haruno podría decirnos a causa de que murió el señor Van Gogh?- pregunto Kurenai.

Sakura quedo en completo silencio pues no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba su maestra.

-Bien dado que la señorita Haruno no sabe nada podría la señorita Uchiha decirnos cuál fue la causa de la muerte de Van Gogh?- volvió a preguntar Kurenai.

-El señor Van Gogh murió a causa de una herida de bala que el mismo se hizo también se sabe que el sufrió de una enfermedad mental.- contesto la Uchiha de manera seria.

Hinata estaba sorprendido al saber que su compañera era una Uchiha una sonrisa macabra se formó en su bello rostro la enamoraría y luego la destruiría pero había algo que lo perturbaba si ella era una Uchiha porque su sangre poseía un olor diferente al de Uzumaki y Haruno se supone que su sangre estaba marcada por la traición a menos que sus padres no pertenecieran al mismo linaje.

El timbre que anunciaba el receso sonó indicando el descanso tanto Ino como los dos Hyuuga salieron inmediatamente del salón, con dirección a la azotea.

-Que sucede Hinata nii porque tanta prisa.- pregunto la Hyuuga menor el rubio solo asintió de acuerdo.

-Miyuki recuerdas lo que te dijo Orochimaru sensei sobre las mezclas de linaje de nuestras especies.- pregunto Hinata serio.

-Pues dijo que cuando un Shinigami se unía con un vampiro, un demonio, un hombre lobo o cualquier otro ser mítico o sobre natural la esencia de su sangre cambio por completo y no se podrá distinguir la esencia de sus ancestros.- dijo la Hyuuga con seriedad mirando que Ino tenía cara de completo idiota.

-Etto Miyuki chan cuando dijo eso?- pregunto Ino confundido que el supiera su querido profesor nunca les había dicho nada de eso.

-Ino baka acaso nunca pusiste atención en clases.- siseo molesta la Hyuuga el rubio solo negó con un sonrojo y un puchero.

-En mi defensa Matsuri chan se sentaba delante de mí y era imposible no ver sus hermosas piernas o las de Temari.- dijo Ino recordando a sus amigas Hinata ya se estaba cansado de tanta estupidez por parte de su amigo-hermano.

-Ya basta ustedes dos ahora lo importante es averiguar quiénes son los padres de Uchiha y Hatake.- ordeno Hinata serio.

-Pues con la chica es Hatake es fácil hasta donde tengo entendido solo hay un hombre con ese apellido y es el hijo del difunto colmillo blanco.- murmuro la Hyuuga pensativa.

-Y no recuerdas su nombre y donde vive en que año nació y si está casado o si está muerto?- pregunto Ino.

-Yamanaka te parece que soy una enciclopedia andante o qué?- mascullo entre dientes la menor.

-Ella tiene razón Ino no es una enciclopedia andante solo una friki.- dijo Hinata con burla solo con ellos y personas en las que realmente confiaba y se lo habían ganado podría mostrar ese lado burlista.

-Muéranse inútiles, buenos para nada cretinos.- murmuro molesta y con el ceño fruncido la menor.

-Vamos Miyu chan sabes que solo está bromeando.- dijo Ino con sonrisa traviesa.

-Hmp será mejor que empecemos a comer.- dijo la Hyuuga.

Los dos chicos suspiraron a veces tratar con la princesa Hyuuga era bastante complicado y a eso había que sumarle el mal carácter que tenía en ocasiones la mayoría del tiempo para ser más precisos.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Aclaración**_

_**El clan Senju, el Uzumaki y Sarutobi son vampiros al igual que el clan Hyuuga. **_

_**El clan Uchiha será una mescla de Shinigami, vampiros y demonios. **_

_**Los Haruno serán cazadores. **_

_**Orochimaru y Kabuto serán buenos. **_

_**Damas, caballeros los pocos que queden les informo que la historia se queda Wiiii. **_

_**Ya saben que tengo lastimado el tendón por lo tanto mi hermano sigue como mi lacayo y secretario así que los errores ortográficos son culpa de él, la buena noticia es que dentro de una semana más poder volver a dibujar por si no lo saben escribo con la mano derecha que es la que tengo lastimada. La mala es que tengo exámenes y tal vez no publique. **_

_**Yoru-kun: me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y pues en cuanto a mi tendón pues ya casi me recupero. Pd: para cuando la conti de **__**Traición, Venganza y ¿Amor?**_

_**Yhiril: gracias por el review y me alegra que te parezca interesante. **_

_**Uchihina20: Jajaja que bien que te haya gustado y en cuanto a Sakura, Karin, Naruto y Sai pues lo necesito además no toda la vida el clan Uchiha van hacer los malos del cuento aparte de eso necesitaba a dos plásticas y superficiales para la historia y bueno a lo largo de la historia de Naruto se ha visto que Sakura es bastante superficial y lo mismo con Karin en el shippuden y necesito un villano de la edad de Hinata-kun así que será Naruto y pues qué papel juega Sai lo descubrirás a medida que avance la historia solo te digo que él es importante y si yo sé que el capítulo me quedo corto pero tienes que entender que era el capítulo de prueba además tengo lastimado mi tendón y a mi hermano no le gusta ser mi secretaria. **_

_**Aka Uchiha: gracias por el review espero que hayas disfrutado la conti. **_

_**Itachi Akihiko: aww me encanta que te haya gustado el Hinata hombre que utilizo para la historia solo te digo que pues ya estaba un poquito molesta de que siempre pusieran a Hinata en algunas historias como un chico frágil y débil así que decidí darle una imagen completamente diferente será como Neji solo que más sexy pero tendrá la personalidad de Sasuke. **_

_**Sasuhinaforever: jajajaja yo también te quiero loquilla porque supongo que eres chica cierto o eres un chico y pues yo también amo lo sobre natural y todo lo relacionado con demonios y esas cosa. **_

_**Dejen review **_

_**Se despide con cariño **_

_**Kuragari Uchiha **_

_**Matta nee.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclairme Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto yo solo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro, en cambio Miyuki es completamente mía queda claro al igual que esta historia.**

**Advertencia: el siguiente contenido contiene lenguaje soez muerte de personajes y sexo si eres menor de 16 por amor a Kami no leas esto y si lo haces pídeles permiso a tus padres**.

_**Autora: Uchiha Kuragari**_

_**Historia: Kurai Kokoro**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Parejas: Hinata H. /Sasuke U. **_

_**Ino Y. / Shion **_

_**Miyuki H.?**_

_**-Estoy buscando un rastro, estoy buscando un corazón, estoy buscando un amor, en este mundo tan oscuro.- Gun´s&amp; Roses**_

_**-**__**No nos sirven las palabras…Gemir es mejor…. **__**¿o no?- Gustavo Cerati.**_

_**-I loved you with a fire red Now it's turning blue And you say sorry like an angel Heaven let me think was you.- **__**One Republic.**_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_.,.,.,:;.,:,.;:,:;:,:;.;:_,:;:,.-,.;.-,,.,:,,-.-.,.-.,.-..,.=)/**_

**-Llevas la sangre de los Uchiha una sangre de traidores pero aun así te amo tu lograste que me volviera sentir vivo por eso no me importaría que fueras tu quien me asesine.- pensamientos.**

_-El realmente se ha enamorado de ella y por eso está dispuesto a dar su vida por ella y entregarle su corazón.- flash back._

_**-Aquellos que son capaz de traicionar deben afrontar el hecho que sobre sus descendientes caerá la venganza de las personas, a las que les hicieron daño, pero aquel que se deje seducir por el mal y la venganza, quedara sumido en la oscuridad el odio y el sufrimiento hasta que encuentre nuevamente la luz. Pero recuerda que solo aquellos que quieren ser salvados podrán encontrarla.- conversaciones telepáticas entre demonios y otros seres.**_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Capítulo III **_

Hinata, Ino y Miyuki se encontraban en la azotea comiendo y recordando a sus amigos de Suna.

-Extraño a Temari-chan.- suspiro Miyuki con la cabeza en el regazo de su hermano.

-También la extraño, al igual que el resto de los chicos las cosas no son lo mismo sin ellos.- dijo Ino con un puchero.

-Deberíamos hablar con ellos y Orochimaru-sensei tal vez se muden a Konoha, tú qué opinas aniki?- pregunto Miyuki observando los orbes de su hermano que le regreso la mirada de manera gentil y cierto cariño y orgullo que pocas veces mostraba, Miyuki solo le dio una sonrisa.

-Supongo que podríamos llamarlos hoy, cuando lleguemos a casa.- respondió el Hyuuga mayor.

-Realmente les pedirás que regresen a Konoha?- pregunto Miyuki mirando a su gemelo.

-Si lo prometo.- respondió el Hyuuga observando hacia otro lado para no ver la mirada de satisfacción que tenía su gemela cuando obtenía lo que quería, pero se quedo completamente inmóvil cuando sintió los delgados brazos de su hermana abrazándolo y su rostro enterrado en su cuello.

-Gracias Hinata, eres el mejor hermano mayor que una chica pueda pedir.- susurro la Hyuuga para que nadie más que su hermano e Ino escucharan.

-No es nada imoto.- respondió Hinata regresándole el abrazo a su hermana menor. Ino solo los observo con una sonrisa sabia que a Miyuki le afectaba el que Hinata fuera tan indiferente, maldita sea incluso a él le afectaba que su mejor amigo fuera frio pero sabía que no podía hacer nada esa era la máscara que Hinata había construido para que no le afectara lo que paso, con su familia, Mientras Hinata era frio, cruel, indiferente, sarcástico y un angel oscuro como lo llamo Temari, Miyuki era sádica, cruel y tenía una lengua de plata bastante afilada, era un demonio disfrazado de angel según Gaara, y por ultimo estaba el mismo que era un bromista hiperactivo, mujeriego que metía cuanto mujer quisiera en su cama o hombre, él era atractivo lo sabia pero no era la belleza oscura que tenía su amigo la suya era más extravagante.

-Vamos playboy es hora de ir a clases.- escucho Ino la voz de Miyuki.

-Te encuentras bien?.- pregunto Hinata mirando a su mejor amigo.

-Si no te preocupes teme, no es nada.- respondió Ino con una sonrisa.

-Sabes dobe empiezo a creer que tanto gel para el cabello empezó a fundirte el cerebro.- chasqueo Hinata con una sonrisa burlona ninguno de ellos se había fijado que ya estaban en los pasillos del colegio, sin embargo el resto de los estudiantes si eran conscientes y no pudieron evitar maravillarse ante la melódica risa de los dos Hyuuga y el Yamanaka.

-Basta ustedes dos ya llegamos al salón de clases.- dijo Miyuki dándole a ambos un golpe en la cabeza hacia más de dos años que no bromeaban así entre ellos.

-Hmp se les perdió algo.- ladro Hinata con el ceño fruncido y lanzando miradas de muerte nada que ver con el chico que tenía una sonrisa de lado. El resto de sus compañeros procedió con lo que estaban haciendo para evitar que el Hyuuga los siguiera mirando.

-Sabes Miyuki dicen las malas lenguas que tu ya has logrado en cuestión de segundos lo que a Haruno y a Uzumaki les llevo años.- comento Shikamaru en un bostezo.

-Y que sería eso Nara?.- pregunto Ino curioso.

-Que todo el instituto te ame, según los rumores ustedes dos.- dijo Shika señalando a Hinata e Ino. – ya lograron colocarse con los alumnos más populares.

-Tks lo que nos faltaba fans girl y fans boy.- mascullo Hinata entre dientes.

-Y ahí va mi tan amada paz y tranquilidad.- suspiro Miyuki con tristeza.

\- Oh bueno esto hace las cosas más fáciles para mí.- dijo Ino con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Solo evita acostarte con las que tienen novio y aclárales que solo quieres sexo y si es un chico has lo mismo.- murmuro Hinata.

-Hai lo que tu digas.- canturreo Ino con una sonrisa.

-Siempre es así?- pregunto el Nara con una gotita.

-Si te acostumbras a ello con el tiempo.- respondió Miyuki indiferente dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

-Tks problemático.- murmuro el Nara mirando a Ino antes de dirigirse a su mesa.

-En serio Ino evita meterte en problemas.- murmuro Miyuki apretándose el puente de la nariz.

-No te preocupes sé lo que hago bonita.- dijo Ino observando a sus compañeras y futuras presas, sabía que la Uchiha estaba fuera ella le pertenecía a Hinata, Shion bueno ella era amiga de la Uchiha así que no, bueno después vería por el momento debía concentrarse en las clases.

-Eso espero no quiero tener que estar limpiándote las heridas.- murmuro Miyuki en un suspiro, compartió una mirada con Hinata y negaron, Ino siempre seria Ino, no importa lo que pase ellos siempre estarían allí para él sin importar el precio.

-Sera mejor que nos sentemos.- dijo Hinata recibiendo un asentimiento de su gemela, el Hyuuga hizo una mueca al ver a la Uchiha sabía que debía disculparse si quería acercarse a ella para que sus planes fueran cobrando vida. Pero eso sería después de clases. Una vez que las clases terminaron Hinata espero a la Uchiha en la entrada del instituto, Miyuki e Ino lo esperaban más adelante.

-Uchiha?- llamo Hinata moviendo levemente el hombro de la ojinegro con delicadeza.

-Que quieres Hyuuga?- pregunto de manera brusca la Uchiha aún seguía molesta por el comentario del Hyuuga.

-Mira lamento lo que dije es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a tratar al resto de las chicas de manera amable excepto a mis amigas dado que la mayoría son fans girl.- dijo el ojiperla de manera seria.

-No te preocupes sé lo que se siente.- respondió Sasuke con una mueca.

-Bueno, pero en serio lamento lo que dije.- murmuro el Hyuuga mirando para otro lado él no le pedía disculpas a nadie excepto a su hermana y en ocasiones a Ino.

-Tú no acostumbras a pedir disculpas cierto Hyuuga?-pregunto la Uchiha de manera burlona.

-Las únicas personas a las que algunas vez les he pedido disculpas están muertos, siéntete afortunada Uchiha las únicas dos personas que han recibido una disculpa de mi parte son mi hermana y mi mejor amigo de ahí nadie más es lo suficientemente importante para ofrecer una disculpa sincera si contigo lo hago es para evitar que ambos nos matemos y no, nos hagamos ideas equivocadas.- siseo el Hyuuga.

-Bien que así sea y evita meterte en mi camino.- respondió Sasuke.

-Hmp lo mejor es que tu no metas en el mío princesa de lo contrario nada bueno te pasara.- susurro Hinata en el oído de la Uchiha alejándose de manera rápida llegando hasta donde estaba su hermana y mejor amigo, dejando a una Uchiha conmocionada.

-Y cómo te fue con la Uchiha?- pregunto Ino mientras comía unos dangos, Miyuki iba comiendo una paleta de helado.

-Supongo que le cause una impresión.-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa burlona, nadie dijo nada después de eso, cada uno iba en su propio mundo escuchando música y no se fijaron que venía un grupo igual que ellos solo que de unos chicos mayores, ninguno de ellos presto atención al camino hasta que chocaron.

-Maldita sea.- gimió Miyuki cerrando los ojos al sentir el impacto de golpear el suelo y un cuerpo cálido encima de ella pero algo pesado.

-Lo siento venia distraído.- se disculpó el desconocido levantándose y ofreciéndole la mano a la ojimorado que hasta el momento no se había fijado en el causante de su desgracia.

-No importa yo también venia distraída al igual que los idiotas con los que venía por lo visto.- mascullo Miyuki fulminando con la mirada a su hermano e Ino y por ultimo fijando sus orbes en un chico de cabellos negros y largos atados en una coleta baja y ojos tan negros como una noche sin estrellas.

-No te preocupes los accidentes pasan, soy Itachi Uchiha por cierto.- se presentó el ojinegro.

-Miyuki Hyuuga el.- señalo la ojimorado a Hinata. – Es mi hermano Hinata Hyuuga y el rubio es Ino Yamanaka.- presento la ojimorado de manera fría. Itachi se había tensado levemente al escuchar los apellido de los tres chicos, después de todo él como heredero de los Uchiha conocía la traición que había realizado su familia hacia el clan Hyuuga y Yamanaka dejándolos casi extintos, pero al fijarse que ninguno de ellos reacciono a su apellido se relajó levemente justo cuando estaba por hablar de nuevo y presentar a sus amigos el Hyuuga decidió hablar.

-Debemos irnos imoto se está haciendo tarde y a Ino le toca cocinar esta noche.- dijo Hinata mirando de manera fría a Itachi.

-Cierto, fue un gusto conocerte Itachi-san al igual que ustedes chicos espero que nos volvamos a ver.- se despidió la Hyuuga siguiendo a sus hermanos antes de que uno de ellos pudiera reaccionar los Hyuuga y el Yamanaka habían subido a un auto donde los esperaba un chofer.

-Itachi pensé que habías dicho que todo el clan Hyuuga y el clan Yamanaka habían desaparecido esa noche?- pregunto Yahico de manera triste a él más que nadie le había dolido la traición que cometió su familia hacia el clan Hyuuga y el clan Yamanaka por los dioses incluso se había celebrado un compromiso entre él y Hanabi Hyuuga la heredera menor de dicho clan.

-Eso es lo que mi padre me había dicho jamás pensé que los herederos legítimos de ambas familias estuviesen vivos.- respondió Itachi todavía observando el lugar donde había estado Miyuki minutos antes.

-Bueno sin duda alguna Miyuki-chan ah crecido bastante.- murmuro Sasori para sí mismo.

-La conoces Sasori no donna hn?- pregunto Deidara que escucho a Sasori.

-Si ella, Hinata e Ino se mudaron a Suna cuando tenían seis años llegaron con su tutor y el hijo de su tutor, Gaara es el mejor amigo de Miyuki y yo salí con Miyuki.- respondió Sasori observando a sus amigos.

-Bien será mejor que nos demos prisa dudo que a Sasuke le guste esperarnos.- dijo Konan mirando levemente a Itachi que tenia la mirada perdida.

-Bien vamos.- ordeno Nagato, Shisui observo a Itachi sabía que el encuentro lo había afectado así como Yahico estaba comprometido con Hanabi, Itachi había estado comprometido con Miyuki.

-Itachi estas bien?- pregunto Shisui en voz baja mientras caminaba a la par de Itachi.

-Si es solo que no esperaba volver a verla es algo chocante.- respondió Itachi con una sonrisa seca, el había maldecido el día que le dijeron que estaba comprometido con la heredera Hyuuga, en esa época el tenia ocho años y Miyuki estaba por cumplir cuatro.

-Hmp aunque debes admitir que la princesa Hyuuga esta como quiere.- murmuro Shisui con una sonrisa.

-Es una chica muy hermosa pero… se nota que también es bastante peligrosa.- respondió Itachi en un murmullo también.

-Quizás pero donde esta lo divertido si no hay peligro.- dijo Shisui con una sonrisa alegre.

-Hinata Hyuuga te matara antes de que te acerques a su hermana menor.- escucharon todos los akatsuki atrás de ellos. Todos dieron un respingo al escuchar la voz de Sasuke atrás de ellos.

-Es que acaso quieres matarnos de un infarto Sasuke-chan.- dijo Konan con una mano a la altura del corazón.

-Hmp que ustedes se han unos débiles no es mi problema.- dijo Sasuke fulminando a su primo con la mirada.

-Bien será mejor que nos vayamos Sasuke, Shisui, oka-san nos quiere en casa temprano.- dijo Itachi mirando el duelo de miradas entre su hermana menor y su primo el resto de akatsuki estaba haciendo apuestas de quien ganaría.

-Hmp por cierto de donde conocen a los Hyuuga y a Yamanaka?- pregunto Sasuke mirando a su hermano y a su primo con sospecha.

-Desde hace cinco minutos cuando Itachi choco con la chica Hyuuga.- respondió Shisui alegre.

-No sabía que fueras tan torpe como Shisui aniki.- dijo Sasuke, Shisui solo había asentido de acuerdo con cada palabra hasta que el insulto se registró en su cerebro.

-Oi tenme un poco más de respeto mocosa.- ladro Shisui, Itachi solo dio un suspiro de sufrimiento.

-Ustedes dos compórtense están dando un espectáculo, además recuerden que a madre no le gusta esperar.- dijo Itachi con el ceño fruncido.

-Bien en ese caso nosotros nos despedimos aquí, recuerden que mañana deben presentarse al bar para ayudarnos.- dijo Konan mirando a Sasuke que miraba a Shisui con burla, quien le regresaba la mirada de manera fría.

-Sabes Itachi, en ocasiones como esta doy gracias por no tener hermanos o hermanas de lo contrario ya me habría vuelto loco hn.- murmuro Deidara con una gotita de sudor en la frente al ver a Sasuke teniendo un duelo de miradas con Shisui y fulminando a Sasori por ratos.

-No eres de ayuda Deidara.- dijo Itachi de manera seca caminando en dirección a su casa siendo seguido por Sasuke y Shisui.

-Crees que los Hyuuga y Yamanaka quieran venganza?- pregunto Konan a Yahico.

-Si es lo más probable y si no me equivoco el primer enemigo en caer serán los cazadores luego siguen los otros clanes.- contesto Yahico de manera seca observando la espalda de Itachi.

-Solo nos toca esperar y rogarle a los dioses que se apiaden de nosotros para evitar la mayor parte de la furia de los Hyuuga y Yamanaka.- dijo Nagato mirando a su primo.

-Puede que los dioses se apiaden de ustedes, pero sin duda alguna esos tres chicos no lo harán.- dijo Sasori de manera fría, él sabía que esos tres chicos guardan rencores tan profundos como el infierno mismo.

-Porque lo dices Sasori?- pregunto Konan de manera seria.

-Esos chicos son tan rencorosos como el mismo Hades.- dijo Sasori comenzando a caminar tomando la misma dirección que Itachi. Ignorando las miradas de sus amigos, sabía que cuando la guerra explotara tendría que tomar un lado y como miembro del clan Akasuna le tocaba estar en el bando de los Hyuuga y Yamanaka.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Mansión Hyuuga**_

Hinata estaba furioso apenas había logrado controlar su odio cuando el heredero del clan Uchiha se presentó y se atrevió a tocar a su hermana.

-Deberías calmarte ese estado no te llevara a ningún lado.- dijo Miyuki mirando a su hermano dar grandes zancadas por la sala después de hablar con Orochimaru y acordar que él y Kabuto regresarían a Konoha junto a los Sabaku no.

-Lo sé, es solo que me da rabia que ellos sigan con vida mientras nuestras familias están muertas.- murmuro Hinata dejándose caer en el sofá.

-Tendremos nuestra venganza no te preocupes, en este momento es mejor ir a ver qué hace Ino de lo contrario ese rubio es capaz de quemarnos por sus descuidos o intoxicarnos en el peor de los casos.- dijo Miyuki con una mueca aun no entendía porque dejaban cocinar al rubio sabiendo que, quemaba hasta el agua si lo observaban de cerca.

-Buen punto vamos, no quiero terminar en cama por una intoxicación.- contesto Hinata con una mueca caminando hacia la cocina seguido por Miyuki, cuando ambos entraron a la cocina se quedaron petrificados el lugar estaba hecho un desastre e Ino estaba cubierto de una masa pegajosa, esa noche prometía ser algo larga para los residentes de la mansión Hyuuga.

-Creo que llamare para ordenar dos pizzas.- dijo Miyuki observando con disgusto la cocina.

Ninguno de ellos tenía previsto lo que el destino había preparado para todos ellos.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Mafe T.T**__ : espero que te guste la conti, no te preocupes la historia si seguirá. _

_**Itachi Akihiko**__: jajajaja me alegra que te guste mi sensual Hinata-kun espero te guste la conti. _

_**Aka Uchiha**__: gracias por el review espero que te siga gustando cómo va la trama de la historia. _

_**Sora Suzuki**__: pues si Ino es un pervertido pero… es un pervertido tierno y atractivo y pues se le perdona ¿no crees? _

_**Yumiko456**__: que bien que te guste la historia espero disfrutes de la conti. _

_**Black-king20**__: espero disfrutes de la conti. _

_**Gracias por los review y si tienen alguna idea para la historia, serán bien recibidas. **_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Kuragari: **__encuesta ¿Con quién prefieren que se quede Miyuki?_

_**Opciones: **_

_**Itachi **_

_**Shisui**_

_**Izuna**_

_**Madara**_

_**Voten por su favorito nos leemos en la próxima buenas noches queridos lectores. **_


End file.
